Who? Me?
by J.De Lancre
Summary: When Joss, Linka and Lizzie were just sitting around at school, they are magically swept up in an epic adventure of faith, trust and friendship. This is written for a friend's birthday though its a few days early I hope she can forgive me. Enjoy!
1. The life changing moment

**Before I begin this adventure I should make it clear that it is a recording and any minor blips (eg Lizzie punching me or Me punching Lizzie) are completely accidental, we are NOT professionals at this.**

**Chapter1: **

A normal day at school, that's what it was meant to be when Lizzie came running up to me with all her usual enthusiasm.

I could not have been more wrong.

"Hey Lizzie! Hey Alinka!" I called out to them as they came up to me.

"Hey Joss!" Lizzie said back.

My name is Jocelyn, Lizzie is Elisabeth and Alinka is Alinka but we just call each other Lizzie, Joss and Alinka. So we were standing around talking about our favourite show, Doctor Who, and how much we love it and what the next episode will be like. That was until I said this:

"Shame it isn't real." I moaned. What surprised us more was the voice that came from behind just a second later. Can I say that we were standing in the center of the field away from everyone else, so no one would have noticed?

"Why the hell not?!"

As we turned round to see not just anyone, but yes I do mean this, The Doctor himself!

"Matt Smith!" Alinka breathed

"No, no, no, I'm the Doctor. Very complicated really but the jist of it is that I wanted everyone to hear my story so I wrote the scripts and played my selves and all that while the rest of it is completely real. The people who've played Rose, Martha, Donna and River and Amy and Rory and Jack and Clara and etcetera are real only Donna doesn't know, obviously." He stopped to take a few deep breaths after speaking for so long.

I took advantage of this fact and said very sternly "Are you actually pulling our legs, cause if you are you'll be making 3 of the biggest Whovians in the world very angry." I paused "On the other hand if you're real, why are you here and why us?" the last part was more gentle.

The Doctor's face went into a mask of happiness that he only wore when a plan was forming or he had a big secret that he had to share. We slowly leaned in to listen to what he had to say.

"Spoilers!" came yet another voice from behind us. We didn't need to ask who. "Come on Sweetie, bring the girls too. We're going to save someone!"

And off we went! Into the TARDIS!

"Okay! So where first? The hills of Salivnia? The singing trees of Larainya? New New New York? The monarchy restoration? Anything, anywhere!" The Doctor carried on rambling until River pulled him back into our reality.

"Doctor, are you going to stand there and ramble on and on or are you going to introduce everyone to each other?" River questioned.

It was only then did I realise that the TARDIS control room was really cramped.

"Everyone is here!" Alinka breathed.

"I'll say," Lizzie said in an equally astonished voice.

Rose, Sarah Jane, Martha, Amy, Rory, Clara, Jack and even the tenth Doctor aka David Tennant was there.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked breathlessly.

"Are you seriously asking that question when we're hurtling through space at a million miles an hour?" Jack asked with his eye brows raised high. This started everyone laughing. I don't know about Alinka and Lizzie but I felt as if I were suddenly home.

"I have a way that we can blow their minds." River said obviously having fun watching us gape in awe.

"Oh what is it?!" Lizzie was over the top with excitement, so her voice came out as a barely audible squeak.

"Spoilers!" River said using her key catch phrase. All I could honestly think at that point, was how amazing it was to finally know that (until a few minutes ago) that the make believe world that I loved so was completely and utterly real. My mind was already blown and whatever River had planned I knew I could handle it.

Well I thought I could right up to the point where Martha swung the TRADIS doors open to show us the beautiful nebula awaiting our eyes outside.

"Wow." Me Lizzie and Alinka said in unison.

It was truly breath-taking. A mixture of every colour under earth's glorious sun, in a glowing twisting cloud. Until then I always thought the most beautiful sight was the first snowflake falling right before your eyes in the moments before you look up and see all the other crystals of perfectly formed ice coming down too. That was officially at second place on my list now.

Sarah-Jane spoke up "You must be exhausted after all of this excitement! Come there's plenty of spare rooms!" I'd imagined her stricter or harsher but really she was one of the kindest people I'd ever met.

The only problem was that there were bunk beds. It's about time that I told you what me, Lizzie and Alinka look like because otherwise other part of the story that refer to our heights are going to make no sense whatsoever.

Let's start with Lizzie. She's quite small really, and (Not to be rude) it's almost dwarf like [Lizzie, don't poke me, it was only a joke…..within reason]. But she isn't a dwarf exactly. She has long dark brown hair which she wears in a low ponytail most of the time. Now something you should know about Whovians, we are nerds. So it won't surprise you to hear that Lizzie wears glasses. And the stereotype lives on [Ow! Seriously Lizzie. I'm only trying to tell these people the truth!] Luckily at school it was dress down day and we were in half decent clothes (That is if a T-shirt with a TARDIS printed on it counts as half decent!) [Aaaargh! okay I deserved that one Lizzie. but please restrain yourself.]

I'm going to talk about Alinka now, before my nose is punched enough times to make blood appear. Alinka is more of an average height than Lizzie and a hell of a lot more gentle [Aaarggh! Yeesh, Alinka! I didn't say weak, said gentle!] she has pretty brown hair and slightly tanned skin and definitely a better sense of style than Lizzie [Ow!]

Finally (and painfully) me. This is why bunkbeds are a problem. I'm tall. I'm really, really tall. And nerdy. I have plain hair, greeny, gray eyes and a face which girls say reminds them of Lord voldermort. Basically, I'm nothing special.

So we sat down quietly, not quite having processed all of this information. Everything had happened at once. Simple pscycology dictates that the human brain needs time to sort through huge amounts of shocking information. By the sounds of it though we didn't have much time.

"I feel like if I go to sleep, i'll wake up and it'll all be something I've dreamt up!" Alinka annouced.

"Second that." Lizzie agreed. "I mean, if it is real, and the Doctor is telling the truth, how are we meant to react?" and honestly, at the time, I could not agree more. this was turning my head inside out.

So very slowly (and restlessly) me, Lizzie and Alinka fell into deep and troubling sleeps. Mulling over what had happened on our first day in TARDIS.


	2. The talk

I awoke feeling well rested and tired at the same time. I knew that physically I was in a perfect state however mentally I was completely exhausted. When Lizzie and Alinka woke up they looked exactly like I felt. If not worse. Alinka's stomach grumbled.

"Well that leaves the next question answered." I groaned.

"And that would be?" Lizzie's said quizzically.

"What are we going to do next? Which is get some food!" I announced.

And off we walked with Lizzie in the lead as she had the best memory and could remember which way we went to get to our room the day before. (Though if I'm honest none of us knew how long we'd been sleeping.)

We slowly climbed the stairs that took us to the console room. The Doctor was standing having a hushed conversation with River about something or other. Everyone else was yet to be seen.

The TARDIS doors were open and what I saw surprised me even further. We were on a tropical beach for some reason or another. That at least explained where everyone else was.  
Sunbathing.

"What's up?" Alinka asked making River and the doctor visibly jump. For too people who weren't easily startled they looked pretty startled to me. We now knew we weren't dreaming. So the simple question was 'Why did that look like a secret?'

"Not much dear." River said, having masked her surprise well, "Why don't you here go have breakfast. Jack's making a barbecue out here I gather. That is assuming he can cook and honestly, who knows?" We laughed loyally but later after an actually quite good barbecue we sat and talked properly.

"Something's going on. River doesn't jump like that. _Ever_." Lizzie stated

"I couldn't agree more." Alinka said, the worry strong in her voice. "Let's be honest. How well do we know these people? We've know them, what? 24 hours? Most? And we're already on another planet with them!"

I did know that Alinka was right [Linka stop staring at me like that, I did and _do_ trust you.] but at the time all I could say was: "Actually we know quite a bit about the Doctor. I mean, we've watched his life story on TV for god's sake."

"And River's!" Lizzie piped up, it was obvious that she wanted to believe they were honest as much as I did. "She was born on Demon's run."

"Where good man goes to war." I quipped.

"She will die in the biggest library on Earth and her real name is Melody Pond." Lizzie continued.

"See, we do know thing's about these people!" I summed up.

"I don't know guys, not all those things are good things. What do we do when this turns sour and we end up dead on an unknown planet?" Alinka was angry and in her words- [Just stealing the microphone for a second to make my point, Alinka here. I was trying to protect them from what was coming and if you don't mind it was very well reasoned considering-] and that was enough from- [Oof...]

[ **All said here was not ment to be heard by the microphone but was picked up anyway. So sorry for the inconvenience.**

Oh so you want to play that game do you?  
Hell with you Joss!  
Lizzie get your hand off of that!  
{Snap}  
YOU BROKE MY ####ing NOSE, ALINKA YOU-

**Is recording was cut off for the listeners good. Please enjoy the rest of the story.**]

Jocelyn again, my nose is in a cast like thing now. Anyway where were we? Ah yes. That was a _valid_ point, which they knew and with that we had to put those thoughts out of our heads because the Doctor shouted: "Come on! Time to get this show on the road!"

20 minutes later we were at Donna Nobles front door having had the quickest most dangerous mission ever.


End file.
